rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Booker
Sitemap Booker DeWitt See Also Comstock --- --- --- --- --- Character BS Booker : (Think of 'Han Solo' as a Burned-out Meth Addict) ' : Booker is supposed to now be a Circus Acrobat (as well as a Injun Murderer and Thug) ??? (Fancy warp maneuvers like that are kinda unlikely after his long career as a drunkard - don'tcha think ????) . . . . . . . . . . '''So Booker is a Burned out Rummy ??? ' : Realistically not too appetizing (missing teeth, scars/discolorations, raggedy clothing, physical tremors/shakes, bloodshot eyes, premature aging, mind lapses ...). Cartoon Cutout Booker is just as much 'reality' as there is in the REST of the game (as in 'damned little of it'). But then, being such a 'shut in', Elizabeth shouldn't know the difference, Hello? Yes ? "My, what an amazing smell ..." (Black Adder humor) Very interesting, the characters that Ken Levine has saddled the Players with in his games - Homicidal Maniacs (with a heart), Thugs, Detestable human or weird mutant thing (Jack and Delta, Sigma). Then add to that becoming ADAM-addled/crazed by a rather fast/heavy overuse of fairly strong ADAM products. Elizabeth decides after Comstock is dead that Killing Booker is 'the answer', even though there are infinite more universes existing that all the terrible things ALSO continue to play out in. But then later, BaSx Elizabeth becomes an uncaring vengeance-seeker, ignoring the future deaths of thousands (she causes/enables) while seeking her revenge (or whatever) she deludedly thinks she wants. '''But its OK, the target opponents are only just things like Policemen, Citizens of a Floating Racism Cliche, Unfortunate Children who get in the way, Mentally-Ill inmates, Splicers, etc ... --- --- --- Expeditions into the Interwebz : Term (mention seen somewhere) "1870s Doomguy Booker Dewitt" (apparently recognizing the 2 dimension role for this character and game - if it moves, shoot it ... even if they got the era wrong) --- --- --- ' "Mr Comstock Goes To Washington" ' : What's some hick from the Midwest supposed to do to impress a bunch of jaded politicos in Washington? (And that's to get them to hand out "their" hard to obtain tax-payer's CASH ...) Sorry his tiny religious cult ain't mainstream (not enuf votes to matter to any polititian), and he probably 'Wouldn't get the time of day' -- let alone millions of dollars of taxpayer money from them. Seriously, did any of the writers/designers actually take any American History (or were they all recent American public school students) ? None of this is 'clever'. This is less than 3 years after Boy Booker massacred Injuns ( War Hero ... Right ...) and he's now just 19 years old : * A whirlwind career as a 'preacher (consider the timeframe : massacre->exposition) ???? (Was he into 'Bible' before he was in the Army (to become fluent in it enough to fool people who have read the Bible all their lives)? Did some Sioux teach him to read?) * When did he meet the Luteces to access this magic 'Tear' machine to Prophesy from ??? Wasn't Lutece just tweaking 'particles' thus far? and didn't have a working 'Tear machine' yet (nor the money to build it ? Or made it simply out of Stone Knives and Bearskins with Rosalind's sewing money )??? Has Booker ALREADY burnt himself lookin' thru Tears yet (to look old) ?? (a wet-behind-the-ears 19 year old would be laughed out of Washington, or soon figuratively lose his CA$H to some scam artist selling 'Magic Beans' there). We may have to discard his early history as 'Made up to fool the rubes' (more like village idiots if they believe that 'bein 16 year old' tale). Prophesies ?? --- Its All So Problematic : * So he was a soldier at 16 ? A Soldier ? That's unlikely.America's Peace Time Army - hard to get into - limited openings, and they had the pick of experience men Booker was likely more a Muleskinner's assistant maybe (SORRY, NOT an Actual Soldier). * Lil Booker got his jollies cutting up dead Injuns did he ? Creepy. (This is the detestable character you made US play, Levine ...) * Lookin thru 'Tears' (doin' prophesy) you can see (infinite) alternate universes - like WITHOUT it correlating AT ALL to your own universe, No? (Such 'views' irrelevant for any effective 'prophesy' activity). So how can you even be sure you are seeing anything useable ? Are you even ABLE to profit from anything you do see ? * How do you build up this Preachin 'PHROPHET' reputation UNTIL you have a chance for your 'Prophesies' to come true to PROVE you are a 'prophet' ? (Remember Comstock does this transformation ALL in 3 yearsa fantastically narrow (as in COMPLETELY ABSRURD) timeframe/timeline for ALL the events they lay out to fit their cherrypicked hgistory - not much time there, Levine, for your game's story.) THERES Lots of competition in the 'Preacher' business, and rural folks don't have ALOT of CA$H to just hand them. * Comstock's strange cultish idol-worshiping Jesus-lacking religion WOULD NOT appeal to the vast majority of mainstream Christians (Levine said he didn't know much about religion, and this kind of story crap proves it.) Raising money in tent revivals is hard enough for legit traveling preachers. * Washington was full of very clever Politicians - who are not gonna let the little Tax Money available (much less than now and already earmarked for THEIR vote-procuring projects) go to some crackpot newbie's cockamamie project (which BTW WILL cost millions). * Prototyping Making Shit Float = Money -> Develop -> Demonstrate (not the other way around). That's a laboratory demo. Making a Real Thing from it brings INFINITE problems (bureaucrats, cost overruns, graft, delays, disastrous accidents, multitudes of little failures, wastage, more delays, recriminations and political maneuverings, people bailing on the project). It is hard enough doing a big project with technologies which have been well-understood for decades. * A Faux-Christian Fundamentalist (?) Reactionary (Injun Murdering) 'preacher', rubbing shoulders (getting pally) with a Woman 'Scientist ... Yeah Riiiiiight ... --- --- --- Army Cavalry at age 16 was bad enough, but sorry, NO --- no promotion to Sergeant for slaughtering/massacring some half-dead Indians (nor his staying in the US Army long enough to get it some other way - Wounded Knee Massacre was Dec 1890 ...) TOO MUCH CRAP PACKED INTO TOO SMALL A TIMEFRAME LEVINE (YOUR FAUX-SCIENCE UNIVERSE IS BULLSHIT FANTASY WHICH CAN'T EVEN STICK TO A PLAUSIBLE SCHEDULE). Nuf said. --- --- --- Sandercohenart3232323.jpg|At least Booker didn't say : "Hmm, Reminds me of an Indian Child I once scalped ..." --- --- --- We Should Have (in BaSx) Heard Booker Say : "Whatever floats your Zeppelin ..." (But not point out, or ram the Player's face into it, how clever it is to have him say it - IT being all anachronistic/strange if said in Rapture, etc etc etc ...). - "Reminds me of an Indian I once Scalped ..." "Hooo-wheee, did you see how that ones head exploded ?!?!?!" "Pull my Finger ..." " Why do you keep throwing shit at me ? " --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . Only Child Delinquents would 'look up to' what Booker Dewitt was : a Down-and-Out Gambling-addicted Drunken Thug - a pariah to normal society. Contrary to what their Story says he is - a hired kidnapper, the gamemakers make him out as somekind of disney-esque hero. But then promotional pictures of an old broken-down bum next to disney-esque princess Elizabeth would NOT sell the game - would it ? --- --- --- A load of Bullshit is Booker/Comstocks Army Rank - "I CALL SHENNANIGANS !!" ''' : Booker allegedly held the rank of 'Corporal', and if you can believe the display seen in his office : a 7th Cavalry displaying rank of "Staff Sergeant", and including two Medals of Honor. That rank is an anachronism A Thing that is out of its time. The U.S. Army did NOT create the rank of 'Staff Sergeant' until after the First World War. Also in 1890, NCO chevrons were worn point down, not point up, as seen in the display - The Army only settled-on point up chevrons in 1902 (long after he was supposedly in the army). Isn't Booker a bit young to rise so fast ??? HE was supposedly 16 when he started, and left when around 18 (( '' With the dates given between Wounded Knee and 1893 Exposition Allegedly with a remaining year (1893) to hobnob/deal with Congressmen and Senators ... BUT that is another VERY bad HACK Fantasy story issue - '''unrealistic timespans '' )). Getting to Corporal that fast is unlikely enough -- and THEN to Sergeant ??? -- THAT IS Really, Really unlikely. This wasn't the Civil War when men could advance quickly because of mass casualties and recognized battle merit. Such positions opened up infrequently in the Peacetime Army, with much more experienced men waiting very long for them. (( '' SO it is a Load of shameful writer Bullcrap '' )). There also might be an issue with his suddenly leaving his Enlistment in the Army. With usual multi-year terms, if you suddenly left before your enlistment was up it was called 'Desertion' - a very serious crime. The "Congressional Medal of Honor" also was not what we consider it today. Example - in the Civil War every men in an ENTIRE UNIT was awarded one for simply reenlisting. At the time of Wounded Knee, they were still being handed out by the politicians like candy. Such abuses eventually led to major reforms in how 'CMH' were awarded. So they might give ignorant Players the wrong idea - something that soldiers then would laugh derisively at if displayed. Maybe, this was really all just a CON-MAN story that Comstock used to pretend he was 'more than he was' ? Except didn't Comstock name himself an officer ??? Some Reporter WOULD HAVE gone and found these discrepencies in Government records as soon as Comstock became famous enough to be 'news'. (If not for his actual age ?) Falsifying war records was something even MORE looked down upon than now. With such a scandal, Comstock might then have been 'Run out of Washington on a Rail' after being 'Tarred and Feathered' for such a misdeed (or be further ignored by politicians who would not want to be associated with such a Fraud). That's the part that Levine&Co falling down on SO MUCH in these stories (Such Trashy story logic is also true for the game's writers ignoring a Free Press which WOULD HAVE exposed Fontaine's crimes and the poisonous effects of ADAM in BS1, which would easily derail so much of the story pretexts). (( '' It is either sloppy carelessness or pure ignorance (a different kind of carelessness in proper story writing). '' )) --- --- --- Its all About "Drowning" ???? - ANOTHER Levine Phobia ? : ''' Baptism a bit like 'Drowning ' ??? Drowned again to Enter Columbia? Drowned at the End, too. AND Drowned in Blood murdering people wholesale. (( '' I Imagine the Great Storytellers of history vomit in their graves at all this. '' )) "The Seed of the Prophet shall sit the throne, and drown in flame the mountains of man!" More Drowning !!! Levine projecting something here (kinda like his obsession with '''Lobotomies ??) --- --- --- --- --- . .